Brother Dear
by QuietToxic
Summary: Iceland has been feeling weird about his brother Norway lately. But what exactly is this feeling? And does Norway feel it too? Plus, Denmark being awkward and brotherly!Sweden. NorIce, smut.


**Oh look, I still don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

Iceland, as one of the few, actually _liked _world meetings. They gave him a chance to get away from Norway and Denmark, who were, in all honesty not just _a bit_annoying.

Surprisingly, Norway had stopped asking Iceland to call him "brother dear", but lately Iceland had been feeling very strange whenever he'd be near the Norwegian. He didn't know exactly what it was, that feeling in his gut that told him to stay close and stay away from his brother at the same time, but he did know it was hard to ignore.

As for Denmark, he was just Denmark.

So Iceland was happy he got to hang out with other nations every once in a while.

The young man was currently seated in his assigned seat beside India, silently shifting through papers as Germany yelled at nations to shut up and at Prussia and Sealand to get out. He heard India snort at the German and say something to Indonesia, who was next to him. The two nations laughed quietly.

It took a long time before everyone was quiet, and when it finally was, it didn't take long for the arguing to begin again. It was started by Greece and Turkey this time. Iceland sighed and closed his binder. He had a feeling the meeting would be over soon, without anything being accomplished.

As usual.

And sure enough, Germany (who wasn't even the host country) told everyone to gather their belongings and leave the room; the meeting was adjourned.

Greece gathered all his cats and went out while still arguing with Turkey. France and England left while fighting over whether Canada was there or not (Iceland _swore_ he saw a floating polar bear behind the two men), Prussia was eating something with America but did not really seem to enjoy it, Germany left with two Italians hanging off him. One was clinging to his arm and the other was trying to pry his little brother off. Denmark and Sweden had a small quarrel about something and Norway was watching the two men with his usual stoic expression.

The Norwegian's gaze fixed itself on Iceland for a second, and the latter turned away, the weird feeling in his gut playing up again. He kept his eyes on his folder until he was sure the other Nordics had left the room. Then he picked up his papers and hurried towards the exit.

* * *

For some reason other nations always seemed to think that the Scandinavian countries would want rooms in the same hallway. This wasn't the case. Not for Iceland's part, either way.

He'd be happy to occupy a room next to China, America, Spain, Seychelles... Anyone but his brother. Or Denmark. But alas, the host nation (Ukraine) thought they'd appreciate it if they were placed right next to each other.

Somehow, the Icelandic man had managed to avoid his fellow Nordics until dinner, where the five were once again forced to share a table. Iceland really wondered if the others did not mind them always being together. Sweden didn't seem to. Finland had friends enough that he spent time with outside their little group. Denmark, too. If he wasn't annoying his "brothers" he was mostly out drinking with Prussia or Netherlands.

And Norway... Was looking at Iceland again. There was an underlying look of curiousness to his otherwise stoic eyes. Iceland felt his cheeks heat up and he turned his head away from his brother. He hated this feeling Norway gave him. It was more than a bit unsettling.

'Yo, Ice. What's up with you? You're off.' Denmark waved his hand in front of said man's face mockingly, until Norway stabbed his shoulder with a fork. 'Dude, Norge,' the Dane said, 'that was random! Not to mention not necessary.'

'It was necessary.' Norway looked at Iceland, a smile hidden under his blank expression.

'No, it wasn't!' Denmark turned to Sweden. 'Sve, what do you think? Norge totally shouldn't have stabbed me, right?'

''M not inv'lved.'

'Finland, you think I'm right, right?'

'Neith'r's m'wife.'

'I'm not your wife!'

While another argument erupted between Sweden and Denmark - and Finland - , Iceland could not let go of Norway's gaze. He saw the smile in his brother's eyes, and he felt that it was only meant for him. The Norwegian finally turned his gaze away when Denmark started shouting at people at other tables that he _was_ right, and Finland _was_ Sweden's wife (making it one of the first times Sweden even _partly _agreed with the Dane) to stab him with his fork once more.

'Hey! Don't do it again!'

'Too late.'

Before another big argument over nothing would erupt, Iceland quickly finished his dessert and excused himself from the table, not paying attention to Denmark's noises of disapproval. As soon as he reached the hotel room, he fell down on the large bed and closed his eyes for a minute.

Even if he only saw the other Nordics at dinner, they were exhausting. Sometimes he thought that Finland was the only somewhat sane one, but then the cheery young man always did something to remind the Icelander of his Christmas obsession and the thought would vanish into thin air.

Iceland rubbed his eyes and yawned, then took a look at his clock. It was just nine, but travelling, meeting and putting up with the other Nordics had really tired the young man out.

He sat up and took off his boots. He'd just take a shower and go to bed after that, the man decided. That way he'd have enough energy for the meeting tomorrow, with the European countries only. The Africans, Asians and Americans had their own meetings, during different times of the day. Mostly so that Turkey and Russia did not have to worry about having to attend two meetings at once. (Whatever Oceania did, no one really knew. Australia and New Zealand didn't really need meetings to meet, and the other countries mostly stuck around Asia.)

Iceland sighed again, then grabbed his bathing stuff and walked over to his bathroom.

* * *

The Icelander fell asleep easily without distractions from Mr Puffin (who he'd left at a zoo in Reykjavík) or Denmark (who, unfortunately, was not accepted at the zoo in Copenhagen) and did not wake up until two o'clock in the night, when he suddenly felt the urge to go eat something.

The nation lazily got up and rummaged through his bags, only to find there was no food in there. Denmark had probably stolen it. He grumbled silently, slipped on his boots, and stumbled over to the door, his mind still hazy with sleep.

The hotel halls were quiet and dark, and it took Iceland some time to find the stairs. Trying not to trip, the young man found his way down and to the vending machines. Light was shining at the reception desk, but no one was to be seen. Iceland got out some of his Ukrainian grivnas and threw them in the machine. He randomly pushed a button and waited for a snack to fall down. He couldn't really see what it was, but stripped off the wrap and munched on it.

Not bad, he decided, picking up his change and walking back towards the staircase after shoving it in his pocket.

The halls were still dark, but the Icelander heard a sound as he neared his room. He finished his snack and stood still to listen carefully. It sounded like a person was hurt?

He followed the soft sounds and ended up at Norway's door. Iceland tilted his head. Was his brother hurt? Or maybe he was having a bad dream? He frowned and pressed his right ear to the door, trying to hear if the Norwegian was saying anything. First he heard only groans, but then he could make out a word Norway was saying. A single word, over and over again.

'_Ice._'

This made the island nation at the door frown deeper. Was Norway saying his name now or did he want ice? Maybe his brother had hit his head and was searching for an ice pack? Then again, who hits their head at two A.M.? The Icelander sighed and knocked the door hesitantly, but did not get a reply. He breathed out through his nose and chewed his lower lip in thought, furrowing his eyebrows.

He knocked again, but the only thing the nation heard on the other side of the door was gasp, then a loud moan.

Iceland's eyes widened. Did that moan sound extremely sexual, or was it just him?

He swallowed with difficulty and felt his cheeks heating up. It was of course not unusual for a man - even if that man was technically a nation - to touch himself, but... But...

'_Ice._'

Iceland put his forehead against the cool door, trying to calm down.

'_Icela- Ah-_'

Oh, oh no. Oh no, oh no oh no. Norway really was thinking about him. _Doing things to himself to the thought of him. _Iceland gritted his teeth, trying to suppress the heat boiling in his nether regions. He could just walk away. Of course he could.

He could, and he totally should.

And he would.

Except he couldn't.

He threw open Norway's door with a loud _thunk_ and practically ran over to his brother, who quickly covered up with his bed sheets and tried to calm his breath.

'Ice... Iceland... What is it? D-did you have a bad dream? Do I n-need to comfort you?'

Iceland bounced onto Norway's bed and pinned the other man down. 'You would like to do that, eh?'

'Wha-what are you talking abo-'

'Ssh,' Iceland shushed his brother. He surprised himself by going through with this. The nation sat down on top of Norway's abdomen. 'I was hungry.'

'You were hungry.' Norway had calmed down and, though a look of surprise was hidden in his blue eyes and under his flushed cheeks, he was doing well at keeping his composure.

'Yes. So I went out to grab a snack. I came back and I heard s-sounds coming from your room.'

'Sounds.'

'Sounds, Noregur. You know what I mean.'

'_Iceland._'

'Like that, yes.'

'I...' Norway stuttered, 'I...'

'You?'

'Herregud, Iceland! What do I say? I know it's... It's wrong, but I can't help it...' He turned his head away from his brother. When nothing came in reply, he looked back at Iceland. 'Fordømte, lillebror! Say something!'

'I don't think I will.'

'What?'

'I don't think I will.' And he leaned down to kiss Norway on the lips. The kiss did not last long, but Iceland let himself linger close to the other man, their noses touching. His brother's dull expression was betrayed by his rapid-beating heart, that Iceland could feel through his shirt. He smiled a bit and saw Norway smile back before leaning in to touch his lips again.

This kiss lasted longer, and all thoughts of it being brotherly vanished when Norway pushed his tongue against Iceland's lips, asking for entrance, which the younger nation gladly granted. The Icelander felt Norway's hand rub his back. His shirt climbed up a bit, revealing a patch of skin. Norway's fingers pressed down onto his bare back, making Iceland shiver. The Norwegian's hand was cold.

The brothers only broke their heated kiss when a lack of oxygen forced them to. They looked at each other through half-lidded eyes.

'Iceland...'

'Yes. Norway.'

The older brother rubbed his hands up and down the Icelander's back, underneath his pyjama shirt.

'This is not right, is it?'

'It f-feels right, Nor.'

'It does...'

'Don't stop.'

Norway obliged this order more than willingly, pulling his brother closer and kicking off the sheets. He frowned when he noticed Iceland was wearing his boots. He pushed the younger man off and crawled over to untie the shoes.

Iceland was lying on his back, mind racing. Oh, he knew that he shouldn't feel this way about his own brother, but his body wanted different things than his mind. Norway tugged his boots off roughly and Iceland decided there was no going back now. They could worry about ethical questions and the rest of the world later (even if that was very unlike both of them) and for now just do whatever their hearts told them to.

'Hey Iceland?'

He lifted his head to meet Norway's gaze.

'Are you okay?'

'What? Yes, I'm fine. I'm great,' Iceland answered. He sat up and pulled Norway close once again. 'Couldn't be better, brother dear.'

Norway smiled a smile wider than he ever had. 'You chose the most unfortunate time ever, but I'm happy you finally called me that again.'

'Don't get used to it.' He yanked his brother up to meet his lips roughly. Iceland loved how cold the man's lips felt. How smooth and soothing. And he loved how his brother's tongue was so hot and rough in his mouth, exploring every inch of him. The nation let out a wanton moan when Norway's lips moved from his mouth, to his jaw, to his neck.

The Norwegian kissed every patch of pale skin he could see, until he reached the hem of his brother's pyjama shirt. He fumbled with the buttons a bit and succeeded in pulling the garment off. Then he continued trailing kisses all over Iceland's torso, triggering more quiet moans.

Iceland tugged at his brother's pyjamas, and Norway took the hint to pull his shirt off. He immediately resumed kissing after that, while Iceland stroked the Norwegian's bare back, savouring every inch of cool skin. The Icelander climbed onto Norway's lap, forcing the nation to look at him.

'Tell me, brother, how long have you been doing this? Thinking of me in such a way?'

Norway laid down his head on Iceland's shoulder and hummed. Then he answered: 'I don't know exactly. It started before you found out we are actually related... If that makes you feel any better...' He paused for a second to kiss the other man's neck softly. 'I hoped that maybe if you'd call me brother again, I'd really start to feel you were my brother, and not... A lover, you know, an object of affection.'

'Would it have worked?'

'I don't think it would have. I gave up some time ago, really.' Norway looked Iceland in the eyes. 'What about you?'

'Lately, Noregur. Just lately. But... I'm sure I want it... Even if it's wrong.'

Norway smiled at his brother and kissed his lips. Slowly at first, but heating up soon. The Norwegian's hands travelled down until they found Iceland's pyjama trousers and began pushing them down. Iceland sat back a little and helped Norway remove his clothing. His hands were shaking a little, but Norway did not notice, or pretended not to.

The older nation kissed the other's upper legs softly. Iceland tangled a hand in his brother's hair lightly, smiling at the odd but pleasurable feeling spreading through his body like a heatwave and building up tension in his groin. Norway was coming closer to that point and suddenly yanked down his brother's boxers.

Iceland gasped, loudly. He looked at the door nervously, worried that someone might have heard him and come look what was going on (like he had before), but no one came, luckily. Iceland's attention was then attracted by Norway, who was tenderly touching the Icelander's freed erection with cool, slender fingers.

The nation's blue eyes gleamed in the dim light and Iceland thought he looked so very, _very _attractive that he just wanted to kiss him but he couldn't because now his brother was bringing his mouth towards his cock and _ah_ the island nation was overcome with a wonderful feeling as that hot tongue was now touching the head of his member, licking it as if Norway had no shame.

Iceland grunted at the warmth. Norway opened his mouth and stretched his lips around his brother. He took as much as he could without gagging and swirled his tongue around Iceland's member.

Iceland finally let go of his composure and moaned loudly. So what if someone could hear him? He would bet they weren't the only ones doing _this_. (Even if most nations did not do it with their siblings.) He emitted sounds of pure bliss that he wasn't aware he could produce and tightened his hold on his brother's hair.

Norway hummed around Iceland, making the younger man writhe around and grit his teeth against the tension. The Norwegian bobbed his head up and down and reached out his hand to fondle Iceland's balls.

'Gah! D-don't do that!'

Norway lifted his head and smirked at his brother. 'Not?'

'Okay, okay, wait, _do_ do that. Please,' Iceland begged, then groaned when Norway reached down again.

The heat in Iceland's nether regions was soon too much to be restrained and he spilled himself into Norway's mouth with a loud cry. He jerked up and fell back down, panting heavily as Norway swallowed his load and kissed his inner thighs.

The Norwegian crawled up to lie down beside his brother and kissed his sweaty forehead.

'Fjandinn, Noregur... I mean...'

'Ssh, you don't have to say something.'

'I love you.'

'I love you as well.'

They kissed another time. Iceland cringed inwardly when he tasted his cum in his brother's mouth (it was weird) but held him close either way.

'Nor?'

'Hm?'

The Icelander sat up and looked at his brother's pants. He couldn't just leave him unsatisfied like this, now could he?

'Iceland, what a-' Norway was cut off by Iceland pulling down his pyjama pants.

'Noregur... Ekki nærbuxurnar?' Iceland was flustered.

'What?' Norway mostly understood Icelandic, but not in the state he was in now.

'Ah, err... No underwear?'

'Ah!' Now it was Norway's turn to blush. 'You know, before you came in... I... And I didn't... So, err...'

'Okay, I get it!' He eyed his brother's member and tentatively reached out to touch the twitching flesh. Norway gasped at the touch. Iceland slowly dragged his finger over the vein on the underside, loving the sounds his brother made.

'Icelah-and?'

'Hm?'

'Have you e-ever... Before...'

'Only girls, Nor...' He encircled Norway's cock with his fingers. 'But I know how it w-works,' he concluded, stuttering nervously. He gave Norway's member a light jerk, with the immediate reaction of a shudder through the older man's body and a pleasurable moan falling from his lips.

After jerking a few more times, Iceland decided that, if he was really doing this, he had to do it fully (it might as well be the only time) and coated his fingers with saliva. Without Norway noticing, he inserted two fingers into his own hole and started stretching. He knew what to do. Iceland was a curious individual and, while he had never actually _done _it with another male, he'd spent enough time fantasizing and experimenting.

The island nation bit the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from groaning as he added a third finger. He bent over to Norway and took him into his mouth for a short time. His brother tasted weird, but he'd had worse. When the Icelander looked back up, he found the other man gazing at him. He smiled at the Norwegian and clambered onto the man's legs to position himself above Norway's member.

'I-Iceland?'

Iceland did not answer, instead bracing himself mentally and slowly sinking down onto Norway. It hurt less than he would've thought, and felt very pleasurable. He kept going down until he was almost seated on Norway's lap, panting heavily. Norway grabbed a hold of his hips and opened and closed his mouth as if to say something, but settled with smiling in the end.

Iceland lifted himself, moaning loudly, while Norway thrust up, trying not to lose the warmth and tightness. He dug his nails into his brother's hips painfully and whined.

'Herregud, Iceland! That is s- ah- shi-' Norway was unable to form full sentences as Iceland slammed down onto his lap again and lifted up right after.

The sound of skin slapping on skin echoed through the hotel room, accompanied by the grunts and moans of the two brothers on the bed. Both raised in volume as Norway and Iceland came closer, Norway stroking his brother's cock in time with his smashing into him.

The sounds exploded at once when both men reached their climax at the same time. Norway shot his seeds into Iceland with a loud cry in strangled Norwegian while Iceland spilled himself all over Norway's chest. Then he collapsed into his brother tiredly. Norway removed himself from Iceland and threw his head back on the pillows, trying to catch his breath.

'Norway?'

'Yes, Iceland?'

'You don't mind if I stay here, do you?'

'Not at all.'

'Would you mind if I took a shower... Brother dear?'

'Not at all. I think I'll come with you.'

The two men lifted themselves from the bed and stumbled over to the shower with their arms around each other, pecking one another's lips every few seconds. No matter how wrong it was, they both found it worth it.

* * *

Denmark was woken up rudely by Sweden pounding on his door and opening the curtains to let bright morning light stream in.

'Sve! Is that necessary?'

'Yes. Go wake 'p Icel'nd.'

'Five more minutes!' Denmark whined, but Sweden pulled the covers off of him. 'What!'

'Go.'

'Fine...' Denmark exited his bed with difficulty, almost falling to the floor in the process, and stumbled over to the door. He pounded on Iceland's door. 'ICELAND! WAKE UP!' He threw open the door to check if the island nation was awake, but found an empty bed.

'Hey.' That was strange, Denmark thought. Iceland did not wake up early most of the time. 'Iceland?' he called out. 'Iceland? Hellooooo?'

No reply came. The Dane peered around the hotel room a bit. Iceland's boots were gone, he noticed. The nation furrowed his brow. He'd go over to Norway's room, maybe he knew where his brother was.

'HEY NORWAY!' He didn't knock before opening the door, widening his eyes when he found Norway and Iceland sleeping soundly in the same bed, both shirtless. That was not something you saw every day...

He smirked and snapped a picture with his phone. Good blackmail material, this. Then the Dane went over to the two brothers and poked the younger one in his back.

Iceland moved around a bit, but he didn't wake up. 'Icelaaaaaaaaaand,' Denmark cooed, 'wake uuuuuuuuuuuuuup..!' He reached out to poke the island nation again, but his wrist was caught in a death grip by the other brother. 'Ow, ow! Norge, let go!'

Iceland stirred and opened his eyes at the noise.

'Denmark,' Norway said, 'why are you in my room?'

'I just came to wake you up! Sve told me to!'

'Get out.'

'Noregur, calm down...' Iceland circled his hand over Norway's chest sensually. Denmark frowned. That looked... Not very brotherly to him...

'O-okay,' Norway stuttered, and let go of Denmark's wrist.

'I'll just go now...' said the Dane, who caught a glimpse of bare legs underneath the covers and spotted Iceland's underwear on the floor.

He left the room in a hurry, smashing the door shut and almost running into Sweden.

'Th't's Norway's room, Denm'rk.'

'I know, I know, but Iceland wasn't in his so I looked there and dude they were in the same bed and they were naked and it smelled so weird this is freaky man I'd swear they had sex I me-'

'DENMARK! LEAVE!' Norway called from inside angrily.

'Gah!' The Dane dashed away. Norway might just send some scary mountain troll after him. Sweden raised his eyebrows in wonder and slowly walked over to knock Norway's door.

The door was opened by a disgruntled, half-dressed Iceland. 'What is it?'

''S that true wh't Denm'rk said?'

'What did he say?'

'Th't you two had s'x?'

'What, what?' Iceland blushed a deep red. 'Of course n-not! I just h-had a bad dream, s-so I...

'You don't have t' lie, Icel'nd. 'M not judging. Love's love, 'n my eyes.'

'T-thank you, Svíþjóð... And,' the Icelander looked over his shoulder, 'it's true. We've been... Bottling things up, I guess.'

'Look out f'r Denm'rk. Once he gets ov'r th' shock, he'll go spill'ng it to ev'ryone,' Sweden warned. He was glad that Iceland trusted him enough to provide him with such a secret.

'We do not think this will be lasting anyway... I-it's not something others will accept.'

'You sh'ldn't worry too much. It'll w'rk out. We're nations, we're us'd to th'ngs.'

'But not everyone is as accepting as you are.'

'Iceland? What are you doing?' Norway called from the bathroom.

'I'm just talking to Sweden... Brother dear.'

Sweden tilted his head.

'Don't ask...' Iceland said. 'Svíþjóð, don't tell anyone, okay? We have yet to figure out what to do exactly.'

''Kay. Good luck, Icel'nd.'

'Thank you. Just... Thank you. I'll go get dressed now, I think.'

'See you lat'r,' Sweden said, and turned on his heel to leave.

Iceland went back inside.

'Ice? What'd Sweden say?' Norway asked, coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Iceland just shook his head in response and encircled his brother with his arms, nuzzling the Norwegian's neck. 'I love you, Nor. I really don't care what Denmark, or anyone else, thinks.'

Norway blinked at the sudden display of affection, but embraced Iceland nonetheless, burying his nose in his brother's hair.

'We can make this work. We can, Nor. And we absolutely will.'

'Why suddenly so determined?'

'I don't know... But we will, right?'

'Of course, _lillebror. _I love you too.' He kissed his brother's cheek affectionately. 'Now get dressed before we're late for the meeting.'

* * *

At the meeting...

'Denmark told me you two did it! That's awesome! West never wants to!'

'Bruder, please don't speak in such a manner.'

'Vee~ I'm so happy for you!'

'Can I take a picture?'

'Miss Hungary, please do not do that.'

'Good~ Now will you both become one with me?'

'LET'S GET MARRIED! SEE, IT DOESN'T MATTER THAT WE'RE SIBLINGS!'

'Please sister, stop it...'

'This is like, totally cute! Don't you think so, Liet?'

'I, uh, don't know.'

'I'M A NATION!'

'Get out, you little brat!'

'Ah! L'amour! It is beautiful!'

'It's so cute! But not as cute as you, Romano!'

'Damn, this is fucking inappropriate. AND I'M NOT CUTE!'

'Big brother, what's going on?'

'D-don't look, Liechtenstein.'

'Love is a present, no matter in what form it comes. And I love presents!'

'Oh look, a pink elephant!'

'Brother, what are you-? Oh.'

'ART!'

'You get out too, stupid wanker!'

'I love cats. Is there something wrong with that?'

Norway turned to Iceland. 'Something tells me that this won't,' he paused to punch Denmark in the face, 'go by unnoticed.'

'It'll blow over. We're nations, we have a lot of things to worry about.' Iceland stepped back to let a freaked out Russia through, being followed by Belarus. 'Like that.'

'I never thought you'd be so cool under this.'

'I'm not a hot country.'

Norway whispered in his brother's ear: 'Not what I thought tonight.'

Iceland blushed heavily.

'Oh Gott, miss Hungary passed out!'

'Awesome me to the rescue!'

'Does anyone need a HERO?'

'YOU GET OUT _TOO_! BLOODY GIT!'

'EVERYBODY SHUT UP! WE WILL RESUME THIS MEETING AFTER ALL NON-NATIONS ARE OUT OF THE ROOM AND HUNGARY HAS WOKEN UP! ITALY, LET GO OF ME! And Norway and Iceland... Maybe it's better if you leave.'

'Of course, Germany. Come on, Ice, let's go. Sweden, could you take notes for us?' Norway called over the noise in the meeting room.

'Sure.' Sweden held up a thumb.

'Come, we're leaving,' Iceland said, throwing open the doors, '_brother dear_.'

* * *

**Can _you_ guess all the nations? :)**


End file.
